Compare Lessons
by BreakingBad
Summary: Sophie can't help but question Ryan's motives for dating Sian. The longer she thinks about it, the more she realises she might be in love with the blonde. Will she cope with her feelings on her own or will she break down? And how will Sian react to this?
1. One Thursday Afternoon

**Chapter I - **

After some fidgeting with her key, the brunette finally managed to unlock her front door. She dropped her schoolbag at the bottom of the stairs, and peeked her head into the living room.

"Hiya!" She said cheerily, "All good, Rosie?"

Another brunette came running out of the kitchen, her body language signalling it was in fact not all good.

"Where have you _been_, Sophie Webster?" She shouted, "I was supposed to be at my audition 20 minutes ago! It's bad enough you _accidentally_ took my make-up bag to school, now you've ruined it even worse for me, you dweeb!"

"Oi, you slapper!" Sophie retaliated, "I'm sorry I have a _life_, Rosie!"

"I'd rather you have some brains!"

"Says the girl who doesn't know the difference between provincial and provisional. Shut up, Rosie."

Few profanities later, Sophie escaped the living room – just in time to avoid the pillow Rosie hurled at her. She grabbed her bag and rushed upstairs, happy she got into her room. She opened her window up for some fresh air, and noticed a familiar blonde standing at the other side of the road. Instantly, she felt herself smiling. An odd feeling in the pit of her stomach brought her back to reality. She had this strange sensation from time to time, when she saw the blonde, and she couldn't exactly put her finger on what it was that made her feel this way.

She realised the blonde had already crossed the street while she had been daydreaming. _Fuck, Rosie._ Sophie sprinted downstairs, just not fast enough to prevent her sister opening the door and giving the girl a nasty glare.

"And who exactly are you?"

"Um, hiya." The blonde muttered, startled by the eldest Webster's behaviour, "Um, I'm Sian."

"I don't know a Sian, you must've had the address wrong. Well, see you, love." Rosie frowned.

"I know _her_." Sian pointed at Sophie, "Hi Soph."

"I could've thought you two's were going to know each other." Rosie snarled, "Let me through, I'm late anyway."

She pushed Sian to the side and rushed past her, putting on a jacket while running down the street. Sian looked at the other Webster sister in confusion, before bursting out laughing.

"Don't mind her." Sophie sighed, "She's a moron. What's up, why are you here?"

"I just come from Ryan's." Sian's mood seemed to lighten up, "He asked if I wanted to go to his place on Friday eve. You know, watch some DVD's and all that."

"Right." Sophie frowned, "And you're telling me this..."

"Because we had plans together for this Friday, you silly." Sian laughed, "Now, I told Ryan I'd come and ask if we could possibly reschedule that."

"Oh." _Fuck you, helmet-headed jerk._

"The thing is," Sian bit her bottom lip, "I'd really like if you'd just come down to his as well."

"Are you mental?" Sophie grinned, "I doubt he'll like me interfering with his romantic plans."

"Yeah, well." Sian shrugged, "I would just like to spend my Friday evening with both of you."

There it was again, the nagging feeling in her stomach. Sophie tried to swallow it away, but to no avail. As nonchalantly as she could manage, she nodded.

"Sure, I'll come down."

"That's brill, thank you so much." Sian laughed, before pulling her friend in a hug, "Means a lot to me, Soph, thanks."

"No problem, babe."

"Right, well, got to get going. My dad's probably wondering where I am, so..."

Sophie was well aware of Vinnie Powers' temper, so she didn't try and make Sian stay for longer. She gave the older girl another hug, and leant against the door post as Sian made her way out of Coronation Street number 4's porch. She closed the door as soon as the blonde was out of sight, and rest her head against the glass door. _Why the hell do I feel like this?_

_

* * *

_

"So, Sophie, how was school today?"

"'t Was okay, mum." Sophie mumbled, shifting her food from one side of her plate to the other with her fork, "Just the usual."

"Where is your sister, by the way?" Sally looked slightly annoyed, "She could at least have told someone she wasn't going to be here for tea."

Sally's sentence had barely finished or the door burst open and Rosie came through, a radiant smile upon her face.

"Guess who got herself a job!" She beamed, "I'm now officially a glamour model!"

"Lovely." Kevin Webster grunted, "Do you have to bother wearing clothes?"

"Oi!" Sally interfered, glaring at her husband in dismay, "I'm happy for you, Rosie. I think it's _lovely_ you are trying to make your own income. I'm proud of you."

Rosie sat down at the table with a triumphant glare, and helped herself. Sophie did her very best not to look at her sister. Ever since she could remember, Rosie had always been considered the more attractive sister. Throughout the years, it had become so bad that Sophie barely had any self-esteem left when it came down on her looks. Rosie was a bombshell, social and flirty – nobody seemed to care about her intelligence. Sophie on the other hand, felt as if she had to compensate, and was pretty much scoring A's in tests she took at school. Rosie had laughed it off when their parents applauded Sophie's efforts, saying there had to be something good about her after all. Sunken in thought, Sophie moved her food around her plate once more. _Sian won't ever think I'm pretty._ As soon as she thought it, her hands turned clammy. _What the hell..._

"You alright, Soph?" Kevin frowned at her, "Aren't you gonna eat that?"

"Hm?" Sophie snapped back into reality, "Ah, no. Not hungry. Got homework to do, sorry."

Without any further explanation, she got up and left the kitchen. She heard her mum ask what's wrong, and Rosie answering that she was probably just jealous. Sophie rolled her eyes at no one in particular and entered her room, kicking the door closed behind her. She flopped down on the bed, and looked at the picture of her and Sian on her bedside table. Ever since the blonde had started to date Ryan, she had felt neglected for some reason. After a final exasperated sigh, she pushed herself off the bed and forced herself to start on her homework. She couldn't wait for the morning to come, when she'd meet Sian at the bus stop. She smiled, although the happy thought was quickly pushed back by the realisation Ryan would be there as well, all over the blonde and unaware of Sophie's jealousy issues.

"She's your best mate, for fuck sake." Sophie muttered to herself, "Try 'n be pleased for her."

The burning feeling in her stomach made clear that she couldn't.


	2. Pizza's And Pleasure

_Checked back after uploading 'Compare Lessons', and found out 27 people had already clicked on it. Thanks a lot, guys. I'd also like to thank the people who bookmarked the story, it's much appreciated. English is not my native language, so the Manchurian slang sometimes escapes me – working on it though. Reviews are always appreciated, thanks for reading._

**Chapter II –**

Friday evening had arrived relatively fast. _Too fast_. Part of Sophie didn't want Friday to come, since she knew for a fact she was going to have a fit having to witness Ryan drooling all over Sian. On the other hand, she was quite certain Sian would cuddle up to _her_ at some point. For some reason she couldn't describe, Sophie loved being physically close to the blonde. Perhaps it had something to do with her fragrance. Not that there was any chance of testing it, but Sophie had a theory that she could recognize Sian's scent out of dozens of people – if not more.

"Here we go." She encouraged herself, before ringing Ryan's doorbell. "It's all cool."

"Hiya!"

Sophie immediately started smirking. She had mentally prepared herself for seeing Ryan's face, but it was Sian's instead. The smile suddenly felt natural, and she gave the blonde a bear hug. Some fruity scent engulfed her as she buried her face in the nape of Sian's neck. She felt Sian's hands roam over her back, before pulling away.

"You look dead hot." Sian winked, checking her best friend out, "Not making an effort for Ryan, are ya?"

"No, not at all." Sophie said. _At least that wasn't a lie._

"Right." Sian mumbled, pulling her friend inside, "Look, I figured that it'd have been _really_ awkward if you would have had to sit here watching a DVD while Ryan's snogging my face off?" Sian had a mischievous glint in her eye, "So I sort of took care of that."

"Oh." _What the..._

"I made Ryan invite Ben." Sian said proudly, "Apparently, he fancies you, Soph. And I thought, perhaps a double date is the ideal opportunity for you two's to get to know each other."

_This is going to be a disaster._

"That's, um," Sophie was in a loss for words, "Thoughtful?"

"You are welcome, beautiful." Sian grinned, "Come on in, Ben and Ryan are gaming. We phoned for pizza and all, let's go get cosy!"

Without waiting for a reply, Sian grabbed Sophie's hand and pulled her into the living room where the boys were sitting. Ryan barely acknowledged Sophie's presence. Instead, he smirked at Sian and patted a spot next to him on the couch. Ben on the other hand, hadn't taken his eyes off Sophie the second she walked in the room.

"Come sit, gorgeous." Ryan smiled at the blonde, "You can bring me good luck."

"You go on and play your game." Sian giggled, "I'll sit here with Soph for a bit. Unless she wants to go sit with _Ben_ and bring him some luck." She gave Sophie's hand a wee squeeze, "Hm?"

"I wouldn't mind." Ben shyly admitted, "You look beautiful tonight, by the way."

"Thanks." Sophie managed to bring out.

She didn't care much for Ryan's behaviour. In some psyched way, she could understand why he sometimes behaved so hostile towards her – it was only natural he wanted to have some alone time with Sian when he could get it. _If I'd be dating her, I'd spend every second with her as well._ Sophie thought, before trying to focus on something else. Sian was oblivious to the entire situation, and pulled Sophie down on the couch. Ever since the girls had set foot into Ryan's place, she hadn't let go of the brunette's hand. Sophie tried her hardest to pay attention to the shooting game the guys were playing, but focussing was pointless. Sian's thumb had started to rub small circles on her hand, and she doubted she'd pay attention to a pink elephant in the room. She suddenly became very aware of Sian's breath on her neck.

"You want to share?" The blonde whispered gently.

"Wha?"

"The pizza." Sian clarified, "I mean, we got three, but just one pepperoni? And I seem to recall you are a fan of those, young Webster."

"Oh, yeah." Sophie smiled, somehow happy Sian remembered her tastes in pizza, "It's not like I could finish more than half. Got to watch me weight and all."

She had meant it as a joke, of course. It had slipped without her realising saying it. When Sian sat up and gave her a confused look, she did realise something was up.

"Your weight?" Sian said incredulously, "Babe, you look dead hot." To emphasize the point, she settled back down in the couch, cuddling up to Sophie, "Soph, you've got a body to kill for."

"I think you're confusing me with Rosie," Sophie smirked, "You know, the perfect ten."

"Oh, sod off." Sian laughed, "I wouldn't touch your sister with a six foot pole."

"But you would touch me, then?" Sophie blurted out. Sian gave her a funny look, so she quickly added "With a six foot pole, that is."

"I'm pretty close right now, and I don't see a pole." Sian remarked, nuzzling the brunette's neck. "You and your insecurities, Soph... It's well funny."

"Right, can you stop the lezzer talk?" Ryan frowned, "Babe, can you get me a soda?"

"Get it yourself." Sian winked, "I'm comfy right here."

The couple looked at each other and Sian giggled. She got up anyway and patted Sophie's thigh gently.

"What would you like, Soph? And you, Ben?"

"Eh, coke is alright for me." Sophie said.

"Same." Ben chirped in.

The second Sian got up and walked over to the refrigerator, Ben paused the game and slid next to Sophie on the couch. This seemed to please Ryan enormously. He set down his controller and leant back in the couch until Sian came back.

"Seems like you'll have to come sit here, babe." He smirked at Sian.

"My pleasure!" Sian said, passing round the drinks, "That pizza man is late."

She nestled in the couch with Ryan, resting her arm over his stomach as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Sophie felt Ben's arm sneak around her shoulder as well. _If that's supposed to be subtle..._ She glanced to the side and noticed how Ryan had set up the DVD. The introduction was barely playing when he leant in and kissed Sian. The blonde smiled into his kiss and leant further into him, deepening it. _Oh puh-lease._ Sophie was so occupied looking at the happy couple, she didn't notice Ben getting up.

"Hey, where you off to?" Ryan said, pulling back from Sian, "Sophie that boring?"

"_Ryan._" Sian slapped him playfully, "Don't be nasty."

"No man, just need the bathroom for a wee second."

Ben left the room, causing Sian to cough and sit up straight again. Sophie was secretly happy the blonde didn't want to make out with Ryan while she was the only other person there. The teenager got up and pulled his trousers up higher.

"Think I heard the pizza guy arrive." He announced, "Back soon."

He dug in his jeans pocket to retrieve some money, and left the two girls by himself. Sian waited until he was out of sight, and leant closer to Sophie.

"Isn't Ben _gorgeous_?" She whispered, "He's been telling Ryan he really digs you, Soph. And I saw he had his arm around you and all, dead romantic. You like him, don't you?"

"He's alright." Sophie nodded.

"I'll make sure you two's get some privacy later on." Sian winked, "I know you are a tad bit shy, babe. And God knows how hard it must be to want to make out and not being able to."

_It's not Ben I want to make out with..._ Sophie thought to herself, desperately trying not to think of her kissing Sian instead. The blonde took Sophie's mesmerized stare as a good sign, and patted her knee approvingly. The boys nearly simultaneously returned, Ben hurrying to sit next to Sophie again, and Ryan carrying the pizza's.

"Spicy with extra cheese, pepperoni and pineapple one." Ryan pointed at the boxes, "God knows why you like pepperoni so much." He snorted at Sian, "It's awful."

"Soph likes it too." Sian retorted, putting some slices on two plates, "And she's got amazing taste."


	3. The Morning After

_Once again, I'd like to thank all of you for the attention you've been showering this story with so far. Special shout-out to the people who put themselves on the alert list, thanks lovelies. So without further ado, I bring to you:_

**Chapter III –**

"I got good taste too," Ryan remarked, "I mean, I _am_ dating you, aren't I?"

_You fucking class A cheese ball._ Sophie thought to herself, biting down on her slice of pepperoni pizza. She turned to Sian, hoping to see a similar reaction. To her surprise –and horror- the blonde was looking at her boyfriend in full adoration.

"Ryan," She muttered shyly, "That is _so_ sweet."

Sophie couldn't help but grimacing at her best friend's statement. She only stopped pulling a weird face when Sian got up and walked over to Ryan, kissing him on the lips softly. She set down her plate, and wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck. Sophie felt a chill run up her spine when Ryan suddenly started smiling and got up.

"We'll be in my room for a wee while." He winked at Ben, "You behave, yeah?"

_You have to be fucking kidding me._ Sophie's mind went overtime when she saw Ryan pull Sian into his bedroom and shut the door. The pizza suddenly tasted like garbage. Now her appetite has gone, the brunette wished even more she hadn't come down in the first place. Ben still sat next to her, munching on his slice of pizza. Due to the awkward silence, some squeals of Sian could be heard from the bedroom. Clearly as uncomfortable as Sophie, Ben coughed.

"Would you like another slice or something?" He tried, "Or a drink?"

"No." Sophie said, "Not really hungry anymore."

"Neither am I." Ben replied, dusting his hands off on his jeans, "So, eh... You got a boyfriend?"

"No."

"How's that even possible?"

"Nice try." Sophie frowned, "Lame pick up lines may go down with Sian, but not with me."

"I wasn't trying to, honestly." Ben held his hands up in defence, "I've known you for what, 2 hours?"

Suddenly, Sophie realised how absurd this entire situation was. It dawned upon her that Ryan's idea of inviting Ben was probably for no other reason than to occupy her. _While he's sleeping with Sian._ Suddenly, an alarm bell went off in Sophie's head. _We took a vow of chastity, didn't we? So surely she wouldn't..._ Disturbed by the possibility of her best friend having sex a couple of metres away from her, she turned to Ben.

"Ben, do you think they're having sex in there?"

The teenager looked at her with a mixture of surprise and amusement in his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure they're not playing cards or anything." He joked, coughing once he realised Sophie wasn't amused, "I mean, I don't know... I can think of a few things."

Sophie hadn't opened her mouth or Ryan's bedroom door opened up. And there came the guy she despised more every second, wearing nothing but his boxers. He gave Sophie a sleazy grin, and put his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Hey mate, um, you happen to have some condoms with you, yeah?"

Ben looked as embarrassed as Sophie looked shocked. Without saying another word, Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out a few condom packages, giving two to Ryan. The black haired guy smirked and slapped his mate with one of the packages.

"Cheers!" He said happily, "It's not like you'll need them with Webster tonight."

And with that, he disappeared into the bedroom again.

"So much for wondering _what_ they are doing, exactly." Ben muttered.

Another awkward silence, only disturbed by grunts and muffled noises coming from Ryan's bedroom. Sophie was too shocked to even say something. She saw Ben putting the rest of his condoms away, and frowned.

"Ben, if you are not _that kind of guy_, then why are you having all of those on you?" She got up, "You're a pig, just like _him_." She shouted, pointing at Ryan's bedroom door.

Ben quickly tried to restore the situation. He got up and held his hands half-way in the air, trying to calm the brunette down.

"It's not what it looks like." He tried to soothe her down, "I can explain."

"Night, Ben."

Sophie grabbed her bag and hurried to leave Ryan's place. _How on earth can she do this?_ She fought back tears, thinking of Sian's actions. She was absolutely disgusted with the blonde – she just wasn't sure whether it was because of her breaking the pledge, or the funny feeling Sophie had whenever she thought of her best friend. She stomped down Coronation Street until she reached her house.

* * *

"Hiya!" A cheerful voice greeted her, "How was your time at your mate's?"

"Fuck off, Rosie." Sophie replied, before running upstairs.

She had barely entered her bedroom door when her sister came in as well.

"Never heard of privacy, Rosie?" Sophie snarled.

"Never heard of politeness?" Rosie shot back, "What the hell is wrong with you now?"

"While I was at Ryan's," Sophie swallowed back tears, "Sian just went into his room and had sex with him. We made this pledge and she just broke it. And slept with..."

Sophie felt how her sister pulled her into a tight hug. Slightly surprised by this, she let it happen, hugging Rosie back in return.

"I _so_ know what you're feeling right now." Rosie whispered softly, "I totally get you, Soph."

"You do?" Sophie sniffled, slightly taken back, "You understand?"

"Yes." Rosie nodded, pulling back, "You are totally upset because you fancy this Ryan, and Sian beat you to it." She said confidently, "That's it, right?"

For a moment, the youngest Webster didn't know whether to burst out laughing or break down. The stupidity of her sister sometimes still managed to amaze her. She shrugged, not wanting to get into this conversation with Rosie any more.

"You got me." She said meekly.

"There, there." Rosie pulled her into a hug again. She felt her sister's lips press against her cheek, and imagined the amount of lipstick that was now smeared all over her face. "It's just a boy. There's plenty of other boys." She got up and went to leave Sophie's room, "Plus you're not _that_ ugly, you know."

"Thanks, Rosie." Sophie rolled her eyes, "Sure makes me feel better."

"You're welcome, babe!"

Sophie sighed and got changed into her pyjama's. Every now and then she'd look at her phone, hoping that Sian would text her at some point. _Text to say what? That she had an amazing shag with Ryan?_ Tired of imagining what had been going on, and even more tired of trying not to think about it, the brunette fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning when Sophie woke up, she nearly immediately reached for her phone. _2 missed calls. 3 messages._ She quickly went through them – one message to tell her it went to voicemail, one message from Ben asking if she was alright, and one from Sian. Her heartbeat going irregularly fast, she opened the last text.

_Best night of me LIFE! =) Tell u all about it 2moro? I'll come 2 urs around 10!_

With an exasperated grunt, Sophie let her head fall back into the pillow. Then she frowned and grabbed her phone once more. 09:34. Realising she only had 26 minutes until Sian was there, she forced herself to get up out of bed. She dragged herself to the mirror, and took a look at her reflection. _Friendship is listening to your mates' shags._ She grimaced to no one in particular, and put on her dressing gown. She didn't feel like changing or showering, especially not now. By the time she had found her slippers (one beneath the bed, one near the door) and went downstairs, the doorbell rang. Mustering her best smile, she took a deep breath before swinging the door open.

"Soph, it was _class._ Let me tell you all about it!"

Without waiting for a reply, Sian walked past. _This is going to be a long talk._ Sophie shook her head.


	4. Deception

_Here's the next instalment. Thanks to all of you who are reviewing, subscribing to alerts or just reading! I've decided to keep the 'key moments' in the Sian/Sophie storyline, since recognizable things are always that tiny bit nicer to get hooked upon._

**Chapter IV –**

Sian had been ranting about her first sexual experience with Ryan. Rambling on about even the tiniest detail, the blonde barely noticed Sophie's discomfort. Part of Sophie wanted to avoid this conversation like the plague, but at the same time she couldn't be more curious about what had exactly happened. It seemed to last forever until Sian kept quiet and looked at Sophie – a sign she was waiting for some sort of reply.

"Well," Sophie started off slowly, "Is it something you'd want to do again, then?"

Sian giggled and grabbed a pillow, toying with it mindlessly.

"I think so, yeah." Sian shrugged, "Just... Less clumsy or something. I mean, it was rather clumsy."

_Clumsy. Hah!_ Sophie thought triumphantly. She wasn't too sure why this particular fact amused her. It wasn't as if she would know how to do anything herself, but just the fact Ryan didn't seem to be as smooth as he liked people to believe, made her happy. Involuntarily, Sophie had to think about the chastity vow again. She bit her lip and looked over at the blonde, who was now playing with her hair.

"Sian?" She muttered, "Um, what about the vow?"

"Sorry, what?"

"The vow of chastity we took." Sophie felt a lump forming in her throat, "You know, waiting to sleep with someone until you get married? That one?"

The brunette felt desperate. Her best friend dating Ryan was one thing, her sleeping with him and breaking the chastity vow, was another. Sophie still hadn't figured out whether her discomfort had to do with the actual vow breaking, or because she loathed the thought of Ryan sleeping with her.

"Ah." Sian shrugged, "Well, we took that vow _months_ ago, Soph. It's not like it's a big deal."

"Eh, it is a big deal." Sophie frowned, "I thought we took it seriously."

"You take a lot of things too seriously, babe." Sian smiled, pulling Sophie's head down into her lap and toying with the brunette's hair, "Look, I can't really explain it. I reckon that when you meet that one person who's perfect for you, you'll forget about that vow in a second, too."

"So you think Ryan's the one for you?"

There was the uneasy feeling again. Things didn't get better when Sian mindlessly roamed her fingertips over Sophie's arms, trying to come up with a decent answer.

"He might actually be, yeah." Sian sighed happily, "I mean, he treats me amazingly."

"Good for you." Sophie got up from her best friend's lap, "Fancy a cuppa?"

"Yes please!"

Sian got up and walked over to the kitchen area, wrapping her arms around Sophie's waist from the back. She nuzzled the girl's neck and pressed her lips against the brunette's skin gently. Sophie tried her hardest not to freeze on the spot. She put on the water kettle and turned around, into Sian's embrace.

"You comfy, yeah?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Course I am!" Sian feigned surprise, "You're me best mate, Soph! I wouldn't know what to do without you! Like, who else would I tell about my sexual escapades with Ryan!"

Sophie managed to fake a little smile, and got out of Sian's embrace. She opened the fridge and slammed it shut nearly immediately.

"We ran out of milk." Sophie rolled her eyes, "You stay here, I'll go get some at the shop."

"Aight!" Sian replied, "Don't be long, though. I'll miss you."

The blonde leaned against the kitchen counter nonchalantly, as Sophie grabbed her jacket and rushed out of the door. _This was getting worse._

__

_

* * *

_

Sophie bought the milk and tried to keep the small talk with Sunita as short as possible. A couple of moments later, she walked out of the shop and looked around to see if she was good to cross the street. Right when she was about to cross, a familiar male voice sounded from the alley next to the shop.

"So, it was good then?"

"Swear on my life, it was dead amazing. Best shag _ever._ You wouldn't give it to her when you see her, but she's an animal in bed."

_Ryan._ Sophie discarded the idea of crossing the street, and stayed where she was. She didn't know who Ryan was talking to, and she didn't really care much either. The only thing she wanted to know at the moment, was how he thought Sian had been in bed. How troublesome the idea sounded to her, something about this conversation with Ryan and his mate intrigued her.

"Now what are you going to do with that Lisa chick? Dump her?"

_Lisa? _Sophie frowned. She could think of a couple of Lisa's, but she didn't understand the direction this conversation was taking. Surely Ryan wouldn't be cheating on Sian? Sophie started smirking. No matter how dumb she thought Ryan was, she couldn't imagine anyone being stupid enough to cheat on Sian.

"Well, she lives in the city centre." Ryan reasoned, "Sian lives here, in Weatherfield. I can just say I've got band practice and keep both of them."

"Don't you think that's slightly crude?" The other guy replied, "I mean... Pick the prettiest one."

"That's what I thought." Ryan sighed, "But Sian is too good in bed to let pass. If I wouldn't have copped off with her last night, I would've gone for Lisa? But now, I don't know. That body, I'm telling you, dead hot."

_He's cheating on her._ Sophie knew enough. She rushed away from the shop, crossed the street and literally ran to her own front door. Upon opening it, she saw Rosie and Sian standing in the kitchen, talking to each other awkwardly.

"Hiya!" Sian tried to sound cheery, signalling to Sophie she was not comfortable at all, "You took long."

"Yeah, loads of people at the shop." Sophie managed a smile, "What are you doing here, Rosie?"

"Just came in to get a quick change of clothes, that's all." Rosie pushed herself off the counter, "I'll be on my way now, weirdo's."

* * *

"Soph, what's wrong?"

As soon as Rosie had left, Sophie and Sian had been sitting in the couch together, sipping their tea and just staring at anything but each other. Sophie couldn't help but thinking about the conversation she overheard. Should she tell Sian what her boyfriend had said? Or should she leave them two to sort it out. She shifted in her seat, and took another sip.

"Nothing, really. Just happy to be chilling with you."

"You know you can tell me _anything_ though, right?"

_Your boyfriend is cheating on you, Sian. He thinks you're a good shag, but that's it. You gave up your vow of chastity for some loser who doesn't deserve you. I feel weird about you. I tingle when you touch me. I don't know what's happening, but it is scaring the life out of me._

"I know, babe."

Sian seemed happy enough with the reply, and put her mug down.

"Come on, lay down." She urged Sophie on.

The brunette laid down in the couch and allowed Sian to cuddle up against her. The feeling of Sian laying partly upon her own body made her feel warm on the inside. She felt the older girl's legs shift a bit, and tried to suppress her urge to blush when Sian's legs entwined with hers.

"Dead comfy." Sian sighed happily, "And softer than Ryan."

Sophie swallowed back the uncomfortable feeling in her throat. She couldn't take this any longer. Sian had the right to know – and Ryan had no right to lead her on like this. So she had to do it.

"Sian, there's something I have to tell you."


	5. Julie

_To be honest, I had never expect this kind of response to the story. Once again – thank you! I'm starting to feel more confident in the evolution of this story, so I thought it'd be a good time to pitch another idea. I'm planning on starting a second story (simultaneously), based on Brooke Vincent and Sacha Parkinson themselves. Now I'm not too sure whether a) that's been done on here before, b) it's allowed, but seeing as how they are actresses who portrait Coronation Street characters... Any input (pm) would be appreciated. Now, on with the story!_

**Chapter V –**

"When I went out to get milk earlier, I overheard Ryan talking to one of his mates in the alley next to the corner shop." Sophie started picking her nails, "And my curiosity got the better part of me, so I kind of, um, eavesdropped?"

Sian's look told Sophie nothing. She could tell the blonde was curious about what she was about to say, but she hadn't worked out yet whether it was a good or a bad thing. The last thing Sophie wanted to do, was breaking Sian's heart, but she didn't see any other way to break the news to her. She decided to tell her best friend the truth, and take it from there.

"He said you were an amazing shag," Sophie spoke softly, "But that his other girlfriend is prettier."

She kept quiet for a few seconds, avoiding Sian's confused stare. When she dared to look up, she found two big blue eyes staring back at her.

"His _what_?" Sian shook her head, "Soph, _what_ exactly are you saying?"

"He's two-timing you." Sophie mumbled, "He's got some bird in Manchester city as well, called Lisa. I heard Ryan say that he was going to ditch you, but then you two's had sex and he felt like he couldn't dump you after you two's copped off." Suddenly she felt the words just stream out of her mouth, "And this mate of his said it was rather crude to do so, and Ryan said that you just had a really hot body, and that's why he couldn't make up his mind, so now he's dating you both."

Sophie looked up and tried to search Sian's face for some kind of emotion. She reached out to the older girl's hand, hoping it'd bring her some comfort, but the blonde snatched her hand away from her immediately.

"And just _why_ are you telling me this?" Sian sounded venomous.

"I, I thought you'd like to know." Sophie muttered, "I mean..."

"Well, come on, then." Sian shouted, getting up from the couch, "Let's go ask him."

"_Us_?" Sophie got up as well, "You want _me_ to come along as well?"

"That way he won't be able to wriggle out of this, will he?"

Sophie suddenly felt overcome with fear. In all the time she'd known Sian, she'd never seen her this pissed off. She hurried putting her shoes on, and rushed after the blonde, who was halfway the street already.

"Oi!" Sian shouted at a group of teenagers hanging around in front of Rovers, "Any of you seen Ryan?"

"He's down there." A ginger-haired guy replied, "Problems, Powers?"

"Why don't you _fuck_ off, you dweeb!"

Sian marched down the street, Sophie following closely. The fact most inhabitants of Coronation Street were now looking at the two of them, didn't make her feel any better. Perhaps she could've picked a better time to inform Sian than Saturday's lunch time. She was thinking about the absurdity of the situation as she suddenly bumped into Sian's back. The blonde had stopped. Sophie looked over the girl's shoulder, and felt her heart sink in her chest. Ryan was leaning against a brick wall, accompanied by Ben and an unknown black-haired girl. Upon seeing the two girls arrive, Ryan shot Sophie a nasty glare, as if he knew she was the cause of all troubles.

"Hey babe." He tried to sound casual, "Alright?"

"You tell me, _Ryan_." God, she did sound angry, "Someone told me you are two-timing me."

"Let me guess," Ryan frowned, "Sophie did?"

"It doesn't flamin' matter!" Sian shouted, slapping Ryan's arm at the same time, "Is it true?"

"Of course it's not true!"

"Who is this?" Sian's attention suddenly landed on the girl who was standing there as well, "Is that her?"

The black-haired girl shot Ryan a meaningful look and extended her hand out to the blonde.

"I'm Julie, hi." She said politely, "I used to take guitar classes with Ryan, just came to visit. Now, I can tell this is a difficult time, so I'll be going. See you later, Ryan. Ben."

"Yeah," Ryan suddenly sounded way more confident, "Bye, Julie!"

"Bye." Ben mumbled, looking from Ryan to Julie. "Eh, I'll be going too."

Sian seemed to have calmed down, now that Julie had gone and Ryan was smiling at her.

"Babe, I'd never cheat on you." Ryan pulled her into a hug, "Why would you say that, Webster?"

"Because it's _true_?" Sophie felt anger boiling up, "You told some guy half an hour ago!"

"You're not right in the head!" Ryan pointed at her, "You are a psycho, is what you are!"

"Sian, I didn't lie to you." Sophie frowned, "I swear on my life."

Sian sighed. The fact Ryan seemed so sincere, there was no second girl to sport anywhere near and Sophie seemed so uncomfortable, made her doubt the entire story.

"Well then, Soph," Sian sighed, "Can you prove any of it?"

For a second, there was a silence. Sophie looked from Sian's confused eyes to Ryan, who was now smirking down on her. The blonde couldn't see her boyfriend's look, since she was halfway cuddled up against him. Sophie realised he had got her good this time.

"No." She shook her head, "I can't. But honestly, Sian, I'm your best mate. I would've thought you could trust me."

"Or you're just trying to split us up, because you fancy me." Ryan smirked evilly, "Apparently there's loads of people thinking that."

"Say _what_?" Sophie lost it, "I do have eyesight in both eyes, Ryan!"

"Why would you otherwise always hang out with me and Sian? We have got no privacy whatsoever. You're constantly following us around. And it's all because you've got a big fat crush on me."

Sophie was about to burst into another rant, when she noticed Sian's confusion had made place for disbelief and anger. _Oh no. No, no, no._

"Sian, it's not true. He's lying."

"Is he?" Sian swallowed back tears, "Thought I could trust you. Come on, Ryan."

Sophie stood in the middle of the street dumbfounded, as she saw Ryan and Sian walk off together. She felt like screaming on top of her lungs. Angrily, she kicked a loose cobble in the street and turned on her heels. No way she was going to talk to either of them any time soon. She could hardly believe this. She fought back tears and started walking home, when she noticed Ben walking towards her.

"Oh, not you." She pushed him aside, "Leave me alone, Ben."

"I just wanted to tell you, you aren't mistaken."

Sophie stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the taller guy with big eyes.

"I'm not?"

"You're not." Ben sighed, "That 'Julie'? That's Lisa. She just doesn't know Ryan slept with Sian whatsoever. She's as much of a victim as Sian is."

"Can you come with me and tell Sian that?" Sophie asked, "Please?"

"Soph, I can't. Ryan's my best mate."

"Then why do you come tell me I'm right?" Sophie felt tears welling up, "Honestly, Ben."

Ben looked around, seeing if anyone could hear what he was about to say. He pulled Sophie into a hug and brought his lips close to her ear.

"Because I like you, Sophie Webster." He kissed her head gently, "I really like you."

Sophie let the hug last. Maybe the only thing she needed right now, was someone to comfort her and distract her from Sian. _And at least that'd torpedo Ryan's hypothesis she was fancying him._


	6. Confrontations

_Thank you for all the positive feedback. I'm aiming at an update per day, currently. That way, writing on here is still compatible with my college work. Thanks for all of you who advised me on the Brooke/Sacha idea, I'll have a go at it one of these days. For now, you'll have to be happy with:_

**Chapter VI –**

Kissing Ben was nice, but not mind blowing. It had been two days since the row in the middle of Coronation Street, and Sophie had decided going out with Ben was her best chance at making people realise _she_ wasn't the teenager with the troubled love life. Ben was happy as can be, of course. He had taken a distance from Ryan and Sian, and spent most of his time with Sophie and people of the youth club. So now they were sitting in his living room, making out to a song that was playing on the TV. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Ben tore his lips away from Sophie's.

"I'm sorry, I'll have to get that." He whispered.

"Aight."

Sophie watched him get up, and stretched out in the couch. The longer she spent time with Ben, the more attractive she thought he looked. With his brown-coloured skin, dark eyes and soft lips, he was a guy most girls would die for. Sophie felt happy when they walked down the street holding hands, and she did enjoy kissing him, but she had hoped for a more earth shattering experience. She was sunk in thought so much, she didn't realise Ben had come back.

"That was Chesney." Ben frowned, "Apparently, Ryan's kicking off with your sister."

_Ryan and Rosie?_ Sophie got up and pushed Ben to the side. She rushed outside of his house and ran home as fast as her heels could carry her. She could hear the shouts from a fair distance already. Ryan gesturing wildly and Rosie shouting at him as if there was no tomorrow. Sophie slowed down her pace but resolutely went to stand next to her sister.

"What is your problem, Ryan?" She hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"If she's here, you won't stop me from talking to her!" Ryan screamed, "You hear me?" He took a step back and looked at the windows of the Webster's residence, "If you are in there, I am _not_ leaving until you come out here."

"How many times do I have to tell you she isn't here!" Rosie yelled, "Are you moronic?"

"Who should be here?" Sophie interjected, "I'm obviously here."

"Sian!" Ryan hissed, "We had a fight, and where else would she go but here?"

_Good point._ Sophie thought, _Where would she go?_

"She's not here, Ryan." Sophie rolled her eyes, "Rosie doesn't even like Sian much, and I was at Ben's, so there's no way Sian is magically hiding somewhere in my house."

"Fine." Ryan gritted his teeth, "Will you let me know if you see her?"

"No." Sophie gave him a cold glare, "I won't."

"You are a class A cow, you know that?" Ryan gave her the finger, "Die in a hole, Webster."

"Oi, you do _not_ talk to my sister like that!" Rosie lunged forwards and slapped Ryan across the face, "Don't let me see that idiotic head of yours around here again, or you won't get away that easily!"

Sophie sighed and looked around to see where Ben was. Seeing no sign of her boyfriend whatsoever, she went back into the direction she came from – Ben's house. She turned the corner when she saw Ben talking to a black-haired woman. _Michelle?_ Not understanding why Ryan's mother was talking to Ben, Sophie tentatively tried to approach the duo. Right when she was about to announce herself, she saw Ben leaning in and brushing his lips against Michelle's. Sophie stopped dead in her tracks, staring at her boyfriend a woman who could have been his mother.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you are doing?"

Before she realised what happened, she noticed Ryan storming past her, heading straight for Ben. The dark-skinned boy held his hands up in an attempt to defend himself, but Ryan's fist was faster – it collided with Ben's jaw and a nanosecond later, Ben hit the pavement. In the scene that unfolded immediately after, Sophie witnessed Ryan continuing to attack fallen Ben, while Michelle desperately tried to pull her son of his mate. Utterly confused, Sophie ran back home.

* * *

Sophie entered her house and kicked her shoes off, when she noticed Rosie signalling to her from the kitchen. She frowned and beckoned the older Webster to come closer. Rosie tiptoed into her direction, and pointed at the living room.

"That blonde friend of yours is here." She spoke softly, although it was obvious she wasn't allowed, "She refused to go away before she could talk to you, so she's just sitting there waiting."

Sophie peeked her head behind the corner and noticed a familiar figure sitting in her couch. _Sian._ Feeling a tingle in her stomach, she patted Rosie's arm approvingly, before clearing her throat.

"Hiya?" She tried.

Sian got up and turned around, digging her hands inside the back pockets of her stonewashed jeans. _She looks so gorgeous._ Sophie thought to herself. No matter how nervous the blonde seemed, she looked more beautiful than ever. Sian, Sophie imagined, was one of the few people who would wake up and look stunning.

"Hi," Sian's voice sounded raspier than usual, "Can we talk?"

Sophie followed Sian's quick glance into the direction of the kitchen, where Rosie was now leaning against the counter, sipping from her cup of tea. Sophie nodded and pointed at the stairs.

"We can go to my room if you want."

"Cheers." Sian thanked her silently, before walking upstairs.

Sophie decided to walk behind her friend, involuntarily staring at the girl's backside as she was on eyelevel with the blonde's ass. _How can you be so sexy, really._ She wondered. Sian pushed the door to Sophie's bedroom open and walked inside, once again hiding her hands in her jeans pockets.

"I'm here to apologize." She started off, "You were right about Ryan."

"I told you." Sophie blurted out, "I'd never lie to you, Sian."

"I know that now, babe."

"Did he tell you?"

"I read a text on his phone." Sian admitted, "From Ben, saying Ryan had to be honest, because you didn't deserve this drama."

_Poor Ben._ Sophie's mind drifted off to her boyfriend. Or ex-boyfriend. She wondered how he was at the moment. Ten minutes ago, she had witnessed him laying on the pavement with Ryan throwing punches on him.

"Actually, Ben caused some drama himself." Sophie frowned, "For some reason, he tried to kiss Ryan's mum. Ryan sort of walked in on them, so did I. So I think I'm single again."

"Well, so am I." Sian sighed, "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, Soph. I shouldn't ever have thought Ryan's words was truer than yours."

"It's alright." Sophie smiled, "Don't you worry about it. Are we good again?"

"Babe, we're perfect." Sian pulled her into a hug, "I dumped Ryan, so from now on, let's just say we're not going to let anyone come in between us again, alright?"

"Deal." Sophie whispered back, involuntarily inhaling the fruity scent of Sian's hair.

The hug lasted longer than a common hug would last. She sneaked her arms around Sian's waist more intensely, and gave the blonde's body a small squeeze. _God, she smells so amazing._ For a second, the brunette closed her eyes and just tried to enjoy the moment. She was in total bliss, until Sian softly pulled out of the hug.

"Are you okay?" Sian gave her a funny look.

"I am now." Sophie bit her lip, "I thought I'd lost you, Sian. I really thought I lost you."

"Soph, babe," Sian cupped her face gently, "You can't ever do anything to drive me away. You can't ever lose me, silly."

Perhaps that was the only persuasion she needed. Sophie felt Sian's icy blue eyes stare a hole into her head. The blonde's fingertips suddenly made her skin feel on fire. And just in that moment, it felt as if every sense she possessed was intensified a billion times. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Sian's eyes. She felt the older girl's warm minty breath against her face. _Don't. Don't. Don't._ She ignored the voice in the back of her head, and leant in, her eyes closing in the process. Her lips brushed against Sian's, and for the first time ever, Sophie felt in absolute heaven.


	7. Regrets

__

Now the hours have sprung forward again, I guess it means you all have to wait a tiny bit less long to read chapter 7. Enjoy!

**Chapter VII –**

Kissing Sian was like kissing the darkness. It completely absorbed Sophie, leaving her unaware of her surroundings. The touch of the blonde's lips against her own made her feel as if she was in ecstasy. Tentatively she pulled back just for a second, before brushing her lips against Sian's for the second time, less careful and more eager. Despite the fact the older girl didn't pull back, she wasn't exactly leaning into the kiss either. After a couple of seconds, Sophie felt a hand come up to her shoulder and push her away gently.

"I'm," Sian's sentence was interrupted by a sob, "I got to go."

"Sian, no, wait."

Sophie's attempt to keep the blonde in her bedroom was highly inefficient. She had automatically responded, half-heartedly. In the back of her mind, she suddenly realised things were never going to be the same again. The brunette decided she had to try and save what was left, and ran out of her room. If she was fast enough, maybe she could intercept Sian before she made it to her own house. She swung the front door wide open and ran onto the middle of the street, ignoring a car that had to slam its breaks in order to not crash into her. _She's gone._ Sophie groaned, noticing her dad had come out of the Webster's Auto Centre. He gave her a funny look, which sufficed for her to go back inside. _Well done, you messed that up big time._

_

* * *

_

"Sian, it's me." Sophie spoke to her friend's voicemail, "Please ring me when you get this."

Hesitating, she put the phone down again and stared at it. In a few minutes, she'd try to ring again. For the past hour, she had done nothing but trying to get a hold on her friend. The uncomfortable pounding of her heart hadn't subsided yet, she felt close to tears.

"Hiya!" She heard the front door slam close, "Anyone home?"

"Hi mum." Sophie got up, "I'll be down in a second."

A couple of minutes later, she found herself standing in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea with her mother. Sally was going on about work in the factory, while Sophie's mind drifted off to the girl with the most beautiful eyes in the world.

"Mum, can I go out for a while? I need to go see someone."

"Ben?" Sally inquired.

Sophie's mum had surely taken a liking to Ben Richardson. He had seemed to be the perfect boyfriend, the most amazing son-in-law a few years down the line. _Until he snogged Michelle._ Sophie was somewhat surprised Ben hadn't even tried to contact her in order to explain.

"Not Ben, Sian." Sophie sighed, "I need to talk to her."

"Can't you just phone her?"

"She won't pick up."

"Go on then." Sally nodded, "But you are back before nine, okay?"

"Sure." Sophie forced a smile, not wanting to let her mother know something was wrong.

* * *

Pushing the fence open was the most difficult thing she had ever done. It felt as if she was trespassing, even though the front door was just a couple of metres up ahead. Pulling all her courage together, Sophie walked over to the door and rang the bell. From the corner of her eye, she could see a curtain move in the living room. She pretended not to see it, and patiently waited for the door to open. She didn't have to wait long.

"What do you want?" Sian asked bluntly, as soon as she opened the door, "How did you know I was here?"

"You weren't at your dad's." Sophie mumbled, "Please, Sian, can I come in?"

"No." Sian shook her head, "If you've got anything to say, say it to me here."

"Why are you being like this?" Sophie suppressed a sob, "It's not like I did something horrible."

"You _kissed_ me." Sian hissed, before looking back inside the house. She grunted and pulled the door close, standing outside with her arms crossed, "I'm not gay." Sian added, "I'm not like you."

"I'm not gay either." Sophie said softly, "Sian, I'm sorry, I don't know why I kissed you."

"Look, I don't know what's wrong with you," Sian continued, "But whatever it is, I don't want anything to do with it. I don't want to be friends with you anymore, Sophie. And I certainly don't want to be anything else either. Will you please just go?"

"Sian, I said I was sorry!"

She just watched the blonde look around angrily, before noticing she shivered. Without even thinking, she took off her jacket and handed it to the blonde.

"Don't be daft," Sian looked angry, "We're standing on my porch. I'm going to go inside in a minute anyway."

Sophie put her jacket back on, and tried to reach out for Sian's arm.

"Do _not_ touch me." Sian hissed, "Just leave, Sophie."

Deciding there wasn't anything she could possibly say or do to change Sian's mind, Sophie turned around. It took a couple of seconds of silence before she heard a thud behind her. She turned around, and noticed Sian standing there as immobile as before. The only difference now was that Vinnie's daughter nodded her head into her direction.

"Take that with you. I don't want it anymore."

Sophie followed Sian's eyes, and saw the friendship bracelet laying on the path leading to the door. She nodded and picked it up in silence, before walking off. _I lost her._

__

_

* * *

_

"Sophie, can I come in?"

_Go away, Rosie._ Sophie had been crying for over an hour now. As soon as she had come home, she had told her family she wasn't hungry whatsoever, and left to her room. She had clung to the bracelet Sian had thrown away like mad, bawling her eyes out in silence, as to not alert her family.

"Leave me alone, Rosie."

"Like hell I will." Her sister frowned.

Rosie sat down on her bed, and stroked her younger sister's hair softly.

"What happened, love?"

"Nothing."

"Don't you lie. Is it to do with some lad?"

"No."

"Is it got to do with Sian?"

Sophie's heart broke all over again now she heard her sister say the blonde's name. She nodded in between sobs and buried her head in her pillow again. Rosie pulled her into a hug, and stroked her back gently.

"She hates my guts, Rosie."

"Why does she, though?"

"Because I kissed..." Sophie swallowed back her words. _Her. I kissed her._

"Did you kiss that Connor boy?" Rosie pulled up her nose, "Ew."

"Rosie," Sophie sat up, staring at her sister in distress, "I didn't kiss Ryan. Or Ben. Or any lad."

"Then what's going on?" Rosie frowned, "Why did you two fall out?"

Sophie couldn't bring herself to say the words. She broke down in another flood of tears, prompting her sister to pull her into another hug. Somewhere in the distance, she heard the doorbell ring. She ignored it, and cried into her sister's arms instead. It was only when there were two short knocks on her bedroom door that she looked up.

"Now is _not_ a good time." Rosie said loudly, "Mum, or dad."

The door opened nevertheless, and Sophie felt as if she was about to faint. Barely a few feet away from her, stood Sian.


	8. There Is A God

_Sorry for the delay. That's what happens when life (i.e. college) comes in the way! There's also good news though – my Brooke/Sacha story will be posted on here later today, so keep an eye out!_

**Chapter VIII –**

The blonde looked at Sophie rather numbly. The youngest Webster got out of her sister's arms and quickly wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her hoodie. Rosie looked at her in dismay, not understanding how anyone could ever abuse their clothes like that. She got up and beamed at Sian, who was still standing on the same spot.

"I'm glad you are here," She said happily, "Perhaps you can cheer her up. She's kissed some bloke, but that's about as much information I'm getting out of her."

Rosie gave the younger girl her trademark eye roll and left Sophie's bedroom, shutting the door behind her. The tension in Sophie's habitat grew bigger and it didn't look as if either girl was about to make it any better. Sian dug her hands in the back pockets of her trousers and desperately tried to look at some fixed point in the room – as long as it wasn't Sophie. The brunette finally gave up. She got up and stood in front of her best friend, making sure there was a safe distance between them.

"Hiya?" She tried, "Why did you come back?"

For the first time, she dared to look up at Sian's face. She noticed the blonde's icy eyes piercing right through her own. It evoked a feeling inside of her, something in between fear and butterflies. Sian didn't look as if she was about to say anything in reply.

"I'm sorry." Sophie managed to mutter, even though the words tore up her heart, "I shouldn't have, you know, kissed you. It was wrong, I realise it now and I'm truly sorry."

Again, she left a pause for Sian to fill in, but the older girl simply stood there, staring back at her. _It's as if she's looking right through me._ Sophie thought, as she dared to make eye contact again. For the few minutes Sian had been standing in the room, she hadn't done or said anything so far. Growing more uncomfortable, Sophie frowned and tried to get a reaction again.

"_Sian_," She spoke more urgently, "I'm dying here, please say something. Anything." She pleaded.

For the first time, she noticed a flicker in Sian's eyes. She refused to look away from the blonde's eyes again, in case she'd go back to her vegetative state. Sian swallowed and pinched her lips together before opening her mouth. Sophie had been eager to hear the blonde say something. Forgive her, hopefully. Perhaps suggest they'd start all over. Even being shouted at seemed less worse than this silence. Contemplating all the options she could think of, she had not once considered the blonde's words.

"Kiss me again." Sian said softly.

It caused a chill to run down her spine. A nanosecond later, she felt as if she had been doused in petrol and set on fire. Surely she had misunderstood. _Your wishful thinking is screwing you up._ The tiny voice in the back of her mind let her know, _You're making up a fantasy._

"Sorry, _what_ did you just say?" Sophie tried again.

Sian's eyes were still as icy and calm as before she had spoken. She didn't seem upset, nor rushed, nor nervous. _Nor drunk._

"I said," Sian breathed in, "Kiss me again, Sophie Webster."

Now there was one thing Sophie was 100% sure of. Sian would never use her full name in a spur of a moment thing. She barely even managed to call Sophie by Sophie, she'd always shorten it down to Soph. But this, this was different. She had called her by her full name. _More importantly, she said she wanted to kiss me._

"Did you just say," Sophie swallowed, "You want me to kiss you?"

"I said it twice."

Still no vibe or emotion from the blonde. Sophie contemplated whether this was some sort of joke. She couldn't imagine this situation not to be one, it all sounded so surreal. Her mother had always told her it was better to be safe than sorry, and that advise was now peeping up in the back of her head. On the other hand...

She closed the distance between Sian and herself, and looked at the blonde's face intensely. Despite her decision, Sian hadn't moved an inch. She hadn't pulled back, she hadn't shoved her away. She just stood there, waiting. _Here goes nothing._ Sophie leant in closer, felt the other girl's warm breath on her skin, and quickly closed the gap in between them. Her lips brushed against Sian's, and seemed to set her body on fire once again. The first few seconds, she stood there frozen. Then, more confidently, she wrapped one arm around Sian's waist and rest her other hand against the blonde's face, stroking her skin gently. The kiss grew more desperate, and without even realising, she let her tongue slip into Sian's mouth when the blonde moaned softly.

The moan gave her goose bumps, but brought her back to reality at the same time. She pulled away from the older girl, without letting go of her waist. Sian's facial expression had changed. Instead of looking calm and composed, Sian was now staring at her with glazy eyes. Sophie was about to say something, when Sian's lips crashed upon hers again. She willingly kissed her back, not comprehending what was going on, but enjoying it nevertheless. Eventually, the kiss ended.

"Not that I don't like this," Sophie whispered, "But what is this about?"

"When you kissed me before," Sian whispered back, "I felt really strange? I didn't know whether it was you kissing me or the entire situation, so I came back to find out."

"Oh." Sophie didn't dare to raise her voice, "And, what is it?"

"Definitely you kissing me." Sian smiled, "Even though it feels weird."

Sophie let go of the girl's waist and sat down on the bed. Sian seated herself next to her and pulled her legs up, resting her chin on her knees.

"So what does it mean?" Sophie fumbled with her fingers, "Are we like..."

"Don't say it." Sian chuckled.

"Yeah, but _are _we?" Sophie asked again, her heart beating in her chest.

"Going out." Sian decided. "If you want to, that is."

"For real?" Sophie frowned, "Actually?"

"Soph," Sian shook her head, "I don't know why I'm feeling like I do. All I know is that I feel so much more alive when you kiss me than I ever felt while doing anything with anyone. I just... I want to be near you, ever since you kissed me. I am missing you already and I'm sitting right next to you, I haven't even gone yet."

Shyly, she reached out for Sophie's hand and entwined their fingers together. Sophie pulled the blonde closer and kissed her once more, the heat of Sian's lips seeping through her own.

"You mean the world to me, you know that?" Sophie said softly.

"Yeh." Sian smiled, "Soph, how long have you been feeling like this, though?"

"I don't know." The brunette answered honestly, "I guess it's been a while. Although I didn't think of kissing you before," She rolled her eyes, "Well, before I did."

"I'm happy you did." Sian squeezed her hand softly.

"You didn't look very happy." Sophie smirked.

"_Sophie_." Sian widened her eyes, as if she was shocked by the remark.

She pushed Sophie down on the bed and stumbled on top of her. She looked at the brunette's face intensely, and leant down to kiss her again. Where she had first freaked out about when it happened, she now couldn't bare being around her best friend without feeling Sophie's lips on her own. _Girlfriend, not best friend._ The voice made clear.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Sian smiled.

They had stayed in Sophie's room for ages. It was already dark outside and it had prompted Sian to go home – everybody in the Street knew how annoyed Vinnie Powers could be. The last thing she wanted to do was on the wrong term with her dad.

"Definitely." Sophie bit her lip.

Standing at the Webster's front door, both girls didn't know how to say goodbye properly. Sophie opened her arms for a hug, while Sian peeked around the corner of the living room. Seeing both Kevin and Sally were in the kitchen and Rosie was now watching some rubbish program on TV, she quickly pecked her new girlfriend on the lips.

"I miss you already." Sian whispered, "I'll text you later."

And with that, Sian hurried home. Sophie shut the door and leant against it. She thought of her family's jokes about her turning to religion. _I'm dating Sian. There is a God, for sure._


End file.
